1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to drawer supporting and closing mechanisms and more particularly for a drawer slide support and closure apparatus that enables one or more drawer support members to facilitate slidably openable and closeable drawers within a frame.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Slidable drawer opening and closing devices are well known and conventionally utilize a pair of supporting and slidably connected guide rails and rail engaging slides to support the drawer within its frame and allow for openable and closeable slidable movement therein. Apparatus of the type used in conventional drawer slides is expensive in that these devices are usually formed of metal, attached to the inner side of the frame by a large profile limb and, require two units in each drawer setting.
Many attempts have been made to reduce the cost of these devices by reducing the amount of metal incorporated in each, replacing certain elements with plastic materials where feasible, or simplifying the design of each slide where such simplification is possible.
Despite the attempts to improve and simplify such dual drawer slides, there is still a need to additionally reduce the cost of this hardware and yet provide an efficient and reliable device to accomplish the slideable drawer function. It is to this need for cost reduction, simplicity and durability that the present invention is directed.